


Youth

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [8]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick ponders Ellis' past.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Youth

Nick would often look at Ellis and wonder what Ellis was like as a child, as a teen and before they met.

Was he always this carefree? This charming? Did he always make friends wherever he went?

He leaned against the safe room wall. He didn't mind being on watch, although he often griped about it after a long day, or a day where he was injured, but he liked the quiet that came with watch.

He yawned, but wasn't tired. He edged closer to Ellis, taking in the sight of the mechanic. He looked so young. He would probably always look young. He smiled and touched his face lightly. Ellis stirred, but didn't wake. He could sleep through almost anything. Nick smiled.

"Ellis… you are so beautiful" he murmured. "If I die… I'd like you to know that." But he wouldn't have the guts to tell him while he was awake. Anyway, what would a youth like Ellis want with an old man like himself?

...

When on watch, Ellis often wondered what Nick's past was like. Was Nick always the kind to be an asshole? Did he ever truly love someone? Could he? Could Nick ever truly love him? He would love to take the chance. You never know whose life you could change by taking a chance.

He looked at Nick's face in the pale moonlight. Nick looked to have aged slightly over the past few weeks. More crease lines in his forehead, his eyes were pale and his mouth was in a permanent frown. Ellis would love to see him smile. He was sure it would be so beautiful. He wondered if Nick ever smiled during his youth, or had he always been sullen?

Ellis touched Nick's cheek softly, feeling the stubble. He smiled.

One day he was sure he would see Nick smile.


End file.
